starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Rebel Assault Frigate
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Rebel Assault Frigate Mk I Rebel Assault Frigate Mk II | klasse = Frigate | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Rebel Alliance | prijs = | lengte = 700 meter | snelheid = | versnelling = | hyperdrive = Klasse 2.0 | bemanning = 5.000 Mk I 4.820 Mk II | passagiers = 100 | vrachtcapaciteit = 7.500 ton | voorraad = 1.5 jaar | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance }} 250px|thumb|Mk II Assault Frigate Een Rebel Assault Frigate was een Frigate dat deel uitmaakte van de Rebel Alliance Fleet tijdens de Galactic Civil War. Uitzicht De Assault Frigates waren eigenlijk omgebouwde Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruisers. Het ontwerp van de Dreadnaught was nog amper te herkennen in de Frigates die door de Rebel Alliance zeer zwaar werden omgebouwd. Missies Het Assault Frigate was iets minder taai dan de Dreadnaught maar verder was het in elk opzicht op z’n minst het gelijke van de Dreadnaught. De Deflector Shields werkten beter, er was een grotere verscheidenheid aan wapens en de snelheid / beweeglijkheid werden verbeterd. Aangezien een groot deel van de structuur werd verwijderd, bevatte een Assault Frigate geen Docking Bays of landingsplaatsen. Om die euvel recht te zetten waren er twintig strengen voorzien aan het schip waar schepen konden koppelen. Deze schepen konden echter niet worden vervoerd door Hyperspace. Bovenaan deze schepen bevond zich een gekaapte Gamma-class Assault Shuttle. Dit schip kon wel zonder problemen worden vervoerd waar en wanneer nodig. Geschiedenis Toen de Rebel Alliance een aantal Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruisers kreeg aangeboden, maakte de vreugde plaats voor realiteit. Deze realiteit bestond erin dat de Dreadnaughts extreem veel bemanningsleden vroegen die de Alliance nooit kon uitbesteden. Om de schepen toch te kunnen gebruiken, werd er beslist om ze te verbouwen. Een groot deel van de structuur van het schip werd verwijderd. Hierdoor kregen de motoren meer ruimte in het schip maar werd er ook op brandstof bespaard. Verschillende vinnen werden op het schip geplaatst om de beweeglijkheid op te schroeven. Omdat er nog te veel bemanning aan boord moest zijn, werden automatische systemen ingeschakeld waardoor het aantal crew met 60% kon worden verminderd. De Rebel Alliance had slechts een handvol Assault Frigates in dienst. De schepen deden het uitstekend en geen enkel verlies werd door een Assault Frigate gemeld voor de Battle of Endor. Het onderhoud van deze schepen was wel erg intensief door alle automatische systemen. Mk II (Mark II) Model De standaard Mk I was bewapend met 3 light Turbolasers, 4 Quad Turbolasers en 3 gewone Turbolasers. Het kon ook iets meer bemanningsleden dan de Mk II. De Mk II was ook een Assault Frigate maar zag er helemaal anders uit. Enkel ervaren ingenieurs konden vatten dat de Mk I en II hetzelfde schip waren. Het ontwerp van de Mk II kwam tot stand in samenwerking met ingenieurs van Rendili StarDrive die sympathie hadden voor de Alliance. Samen werkten ze in alle obscuriteit aan het nieuwe ontwerp. Maar Rendili StarDrive kwam op het spoor van deze activiteit en zette het project stop. De meeste samenzweerders werden gedood en slechts enkelen van hen konden overlopen naar de Alliance. Daarom had de Alliance veel minder Mk II modellen in de vloot. Een ander groot verschil was het gebruikt van een Mon Calamari Deflector Shield generator waardoor de schilden zich zeer snel konden herstellen tijdens een gevecht. Bron *Mk II in de Databank *Rebel Alliance Sourcebook – 1ste vermelding *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *Heir to the Empire Sourcebook *Star Wars: Empire at War – Game category:Frigates category:Rebel Assault Frigates Categorie:Alliance Fleet